Dirty Dancing: Hips Don't Lie
by RaventhePortal
Summary: Rachel and her family go to Cuba for vacation. Who knew she would meet a handsome boy named Garfield. She's rich, he's poor, both so very different from eachother. Soon friendship begins when they enter a dance competition. But Malchior wants Rachel. AU
1. The Meeting

**A/N:** Please take note that the story won't be exactly like the movie. And don't expect word for word or that there would be the same scenes like in the movie. This is going to be different and my style. Only some events will be used like the first meeting, the Rosa Negra and the dance competition. Then everything else will be different.

Also there will be some Spanish words here since they are in Cuba. I will translate them all so that it is understandable. I can speak Spanish so the words are right.

**Main Characters-**

**Raven**- Rachel Roth

**Beastboy**- Garfield (appearance changes)

**Malchior**- Malchior Montgomery

**Valerie**- Rachel's younger sister

**Mrs. Roth**- Rachel and Valerie's mother

**Mr. Roth**- Rachel and Valerie's father

**Enrique**- Garfield's older brother

**Characters**-

**Robin**- Richard Grayson (I know his name is Dick but I'm going to use Richard)

**Starfire**- Kori Anders

**Cyborg**- Victor Stone

**Time Period**- Around 1958

**Rated T for- Sensuality and Language and some Violence**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or scenes from Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights**

**Chapter 1. The Meeting**

Rachel sat inside the old car looking outside the window watching the people dance a Latin style of dancing; she could feel herself smile. She was on vacation and was planning on finishing her work and studying for college. Everyone told her to have fun and to let lose but she wouldn't. Her mind was set on school no matter how beautiful the country was she didn't plan on having fun.

Anyway, she wasn't the kind of person who had 'fun'. Actually she didn't even know what 'fun' is. She wasn't the kind of teen who went to parties and such unlike her sister Valerie. The only dancing she knew was ballroom dancing and that was only because her father taught her it. The only ting she focused was on her studies… but that wasn't such a bad thing right?

She could feel the car slowly stop in front of a very high-class hotel. She should have known, her parents were of course high-class people. The valet who worked at the hotel opened the door on her side. He held out his hand for her and she took it, slowly he took her out of the car with a smile.

"Thank you," Rachel said with a smile. The young man just returned the smile.

"My pleasure, Senorita Roth," his voice had that Spanish accent to it.

Rachel followed her parents inside and saw how large the hotel really was. Her mother was at the reception desk giving the young woman her credit card so she could get a room or rather a condo. She stood quiet for a moment and looked around, it really was a beautiful place. She then saw her sister Valerie talking to some of her friends and then walk towards a door. Rachel was curious and followed them, that's when she saw the pool outside

"Rachel," someone called her name. She turned to see her mother walking up to her with a smile. Her beautiful black hair tied in a bun, she wore a white sun hat, a white dress, and dark shades so that it covered her violet eyes.

"Yes," Rachel responded with politeness. She didn't really have a choice, she **_had _**to be polite. In her mind she cursed herself for having to act this way. She was in a dark blue dress and her long violet hair cascaded down her back in light curls.

"Dear, why don't join your sister and her friends,"

"Oh, no, I need to study…" she tried to make up an excuse. Well it really wasn't a lie she needed to study.

"Nonsense, I'm sure they'll be delighted to have you as company. And you can leave studying for later," she said with a smile. Rachel seemed hesitant but then her father joined them.

"She's right. You can study later you still have the whole summer," he added.

"All right," Rachel felt defeated, she turned around and with an intake of breath she made her way to where her sister sat. She noticed Valerie was in a bikini and didn't mind revealing herself. Rachel couldn't believe her sister sometimes, she herself would never do something so scandalous as to wearing a very small bikini.

But that was she, closed up, unsure, and always uptight. Her sister usually called her a bore, and frankly she was getting annoyed but Valerie was right…she never did anything without thinking about the consequences. She never took risk and never did something her parents didn't expect her to do. You can say she was the A student type, the goody two shoes, the bore. Valerie was the rebel, the risk taker, and the pretty one.

She had neared the gang and was feeling a little out of place. But then a certain teen saw her and he smiled at her. She smiled back finally feeling a little comfortable.

"I don't believe I know your name," he said with a charming voice. He was handsome she had to admit but she really wasn't looking for a boyfriend.

"That's my sister, Rachel," Valerie answered plainly for the young man.

"Rachel…nice to meet you. My names Malchior by the way," he introduced himself. He took her hand and left a gentle kiss on it. She could feel herself blush but then got over it quickly, she didn't want anyone to notice.

"Nice to meet you too, Malchior," she responded softly and saw his blue eyes stare into her violet eyes.

How to describe him… well he was one of those normal rich boys. Good looks, loved by all parents, and incredibly wealthy. Of course he was, Valerie wouldn't be caught dead hanging out with some poor boy. But Rachel wasn't like that, all that mattered to her was the person at heart, not status or wealth or any sort of ridiculous things Valerie and her parents approved of.

Malchior had dark brown hair and intriguing icy blue eyes. And by what she was seeing he had a pretty good body. He was in trunks and wet probably he had been in the pool before. He had a smile that would make any girl jump on him and go 'Please marry me!'. He was what all parents wanted for their daughters. Perfection.

"Hey Rachel, I'm Natalie," someone spoke to her. She turned to see a blonde haired girl; she must be one of Valerie's friends. She was pretty and just guessing probably popular. She had green eyes and was dressed in a dark green bikini. It disgusted to her how revealing young girls were now a days.

"Nice to meet you," Rachel responded with a small smile.

"Likewise, so what do you have there?" Natalie questioned pointing to the book in her hands. Rachel looked down at the book in her hands.

"Oh, it's a book, I'm studying for college," she explained. Everyone around her looked at her with confused expressions.

"Don't mind her, she's a bore," Valerie said as she rolled her violet eyes.

"No, No, I like an intelligent women," Malchior stated looking into Rachel's eyes.

"It's nice to be feel, appreciated for once," Rachel said and shot a look at Valerie who just glared back.

"Why don't you take off your sweater, it's warm right now," Malchior advised. Rachel nodded. She had gone to the front of her chest and pulled off the little open sweater that was an addition to her outfit. But as she did this, her elbow hit something and the next thing she heard was the sound of shattered glass and gasps.

Rachel quickly turned around and saw that a young blonde waiter that used to be carrying drinks, bent done to pick up the broken glass that she had caused by accident.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice!" she tried to apologize.

"Watch where you're going you stupid meager!" Natalie shouted with anger at the teen who apologized as he cleaned up the mess.

Suddenly he stood still for a moment trying to ignore what the blonde had told him. He then walked away from the group towards the restaurant.

Rachel looked at Natalie with shock. How could she insult someone like that? Valerie didn't seem to care and went back to reading one of her magazines. Malchior also didn't mind, she felt the need to apologize again. When she turned to apologize once more but the blonde had left.

She got up and began to walk away from the gang when they spoke up.

"Hey where are you going?" Natalie questioned.

"I need to apologize," Rachel responded.

"Why? That stupid boy deserved what he got." Natalie said in a snooty tone. She smirked at the remembrance.

"Whatever," Rachel couldn't stand these people anymore. She left the confused rich people Valerie made friends with and searched for the boy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't ever want to see you do that again!" a voice scolded the teen who winced at the scream his boss gave.

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again," he assured him.

"Damn right it won't happen again. Young man you better straighten yourself up or some else will be filling in for your job!" his boss warned. The blonde's eyes went wide he couldn't afford losing a job. His family was in debt and they weren't the riches people in the country. Unlike those stuck up rich kids. He held an angry expression at the remembrance of them. That one girl that insulted him he didn't like, so he was poor, what did it mattered? It was stupid to judge people for their status.

"I'm sorry…" he said.

"Those drinks are coming out of your paycheck!" the boss stated then walked off looking angry. Great, just what he needed less money to bring home.

He sighed then began to throw away the broken glass when he suddenly heard a voice behind him.

"Excuse me?"

He turned around to see the girl with violet hair that had caused him to make the accident. Now what? She wanted to insult him too?

"I just wanted to apologize, for what they said. It wasn't right and I also want to apologize for what I did…" she said softly. This was different; she wasn't like those other kids. She actually came by to apologize. But he still wouldn't treat her any different.

"I don't need your pity," he said rather coldly and then began to throw the glass away at the trash.

"It's not pity, I really am sorry," she repeated slightly shocked that he responded in a rude manner.

He just scoffed and took out new glasses from the under the black counter. Rachel stared at him annoyed and angry that he would have a bad attitude towards her after she came by to apologize.

"I'm not like the other kids," she said but he still kept working ignoring her. "I only came her to apologize but you have to be so rude," she said with anger. That's when he turned around to face her.

"I could have lost my job, I can't afford that maybe people like you don't have to work but I do!" He said in a raised voice that shocked her. "This is not America, its Cuba," he finished then turned back to his work.

Rachel stayed silent for a moment before walking away. As she walked the young man stared after her only taking a glance. 'Maybe she wasn't like the others…' he shook it off and sighed, then went back to serving drinks.

"Hey Gar, who was that?" a voice said. Garfield looked up and saw his best friend. He was a young dark skinned teenager. His eyes were brown and he worked with Gar at the restaurant.

"Hey Victor, I don't know who it is, she came by to apologize…" he explained and then took the drinks to people. Victor tagged along.

"Really? By the looks of it you guys had a heated argument. What happened?" he asked.

"That girl knocked over the drinks. Then some rich kids insulted me. She apologized afterwards though…" suddenly he felt a hand smack him upside the head. "Oww! What was that for!"

"Man, you're stupid! How could you shout at a girl like her? You now how much trouble you could have gotten into. She could easily tell your boss and get you fired like that," he made a snap with his fingers.

"…I wasn't thinking at the moment…"

"Damn right you weren't. If you see her again you better apologize," Victor advised.

"I plan on doing that…but I don't know if I'll ever see her again…"

"She's staying at the hotel all summer," he stated.

"How did you now?" Gar questioned surprised.

"Alejandro the valet told me after helping the girl out of the car this morning." Gar rolled his eyes at this.

"Oh…"

"She's also studying here," he informed him.

"But it's summer vacation, why does she need to go to school?"

"Apparently, she wants to take more classes so she can prepare for college," Victor explained.

"College? I'll never know how that is," Gar said with a laugh.

"Same here," Victor said with a grin. "Anyway I'll see you tomorrow, my shift ended anyway. bye," he said his goodbye then departed.

"Bye," Garfield called after Victor who waved.

Maybe he'll see her again. He didn't even know her name yet… he had to admit she was pretty but she was high-class people and he was low-class, she wouldn't want to be seen around with him. But she seemed different…maybe he'll get to know her more. Maybe even grow a friendship with her… maybe, just maybe…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Much Love. Peace.** **Review!**

**RaventhePortal**


	2. La Rosa Negra

**A/N: Thanks for reviews!**

**Rated T for- Sensuality and Language and some Violence**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or scenes from Dirty Dancing Havana Nights**

**Chapter 2. La Rosa Negra**

Rachel had just gotten out of school and once again proved to be the smartest one there. She hated being steroid typed; now she was the brainy weird girl. That really helped her, not. So, she read the book the class was reading, so she knew the answers, so she memorized some quotes. It wasn't her fault she finished reading the book before them, why should it matter to them?

She sighed as she thought this over, maybe she should just go back to America were she felt more comfortable and at home. But as she thought this she hadn't noticed the school bus had left. When she did notice she ran after it yelling for it to stop but apparently no one heard. She finally gave up.

"Great, now I have to walk home," she told herself in mock happiness. She held her books to her chest and began to make her way to the hotel. Where ever that was…

While walking some young men made rude comments or whistled at her. This was so embarrassing and uncomfortable. She just ignored them and walked quickly passed them.

Finally out of their view she let out a relieved sigh and continued to walk. Rachel could soon hear music as she approached the center. Now she could see clearly; people had made a circle and were watching other people dance as other's played their guitars and horns and other musical instruments. It was different then the style of dance she was accustomed to.

This was far from ballroom dancing; it was rather a Latin style of dance. She could see happiness on the faces of the dancers. But as she looked closely she saw a familiar face. Blonde hair, green eyes…the waiter.

She could feel herself smile as she watched him dance. He moved his arms and hips feeling the music not caring who saw. She wished she could be that confident. A little boy then began to dance in the middle of the crowd making the people laugh. The blonde then held the little Cuban's boy hands and danced with him with a smile.

Rachel was interested in this dance. It was a dance that was carefree and filled with joy; it wasn't ballroom dancing or dirty dancing.

The music than stopped and everyone began to clap so she clapped as well. Something, rather someone, caught his eye. He looked up and saw the girl with violet hair and eyes who had apologized to him yesterday. He knew instantly he should himself apologize for how he treated her. He turned to an old friend.

"Tengo que irme, nos vemos luego!" he said in Spanish. (I have to go; we'll see each other later!)

"Hasta luego, Gar!"(Until later, Gar!) Garfield then approached the girl and saw her step back.

"So that's your name, Gar?" she questioned.

"Actually to be more accurate it's Garfield Suarez. But Gar is much better. You are?"

"Rachel Roth," she responded. She was a little confused to how nice he was treating her, didn't he just yell at her yesterday? And how did he know Spanish? He didn't look Hispanic but what did she know. She felt she couldn't ask him personal questions just yet, maybe in the future if there was one.

"Look, Rachel, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just afraid of losing my job. I can't afford that here," he explained with sincere ness in his green eyes.

"It's okay, I understand," she replied her voice growing soft.

"So, you felt a sudden urge for Cuban music?" he asked with a smirk. Remember how she stood in the crowd smiling and watching them dance.

"Actually, I missed the bus, I've been walking for an hour," she informed him. His smirk left quickly now trying to be gentlemen.

"I'll walk you home then," he offered her, holding out his hands so he could carry her books.

"No, you don't have to do that!" she said quickly and saw him raise an eyebrow then a grin crossing his face.

"Oh, you're right. You'll find you're way sooner or later. Maybe in a week or a month. Let me just say goodbye," he stated with a smirk and watched Rachel's attempt to say something but the she closed her mouth and glared at him.

"All right then, here," she dumped her books on him without warning causing him to almost drop them.

"Geez, moody?" he questioned his green eyes filled with amusement. Rachel couldn't help but smile and then saw him smile back.

"You offered," she stated and began to walk. He walked beside her.

"Wow, how many books do you have?" he questioned in surprise at the weight and amount.

"Can you count?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"Well then you can figure it out by yourself."

"Oh, witty," he said with a laugh. "Anyway I hear you're staying at the Oceana Hotel, all summer," he started to converse with her.

"How did you now?" she asked stopping.

"Word travels fast here," he answered seeing her surprised expression.

"Like you."

"Hey, I'm a conversational person!" he said with a small chuckle.

"I can tell," she stated her violet eyes staring into his own. She could feel herself blush but then turned away quickly. "You can hand me the books back now, maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked. Watching him place the books back in her hands.

"Maybe, maybe not," he said with a smirk. Rachel looked at him annoyed. Then she noticed he was joking with her.

"Very funny," she said sarcastically. She saw him run his hair through his blonde hair.

"I try. Anyway, why don't you come to La Rosa Negra? You'll see real Cuban dancing there," he suggested. Garfield saw her look hesitant.

"I don't know, I kind of have a date. I'm going to a country club party with Malchior," she informed him.

"Oh…well just stop by after your party," he said.

"I'm going on a date!" she said incredulously. Had he not heard right?

"Yeah, so? Bring him with you," he stated with a smile. "I have to go, bye!" he flashed her one last smile before leaving her.

Rachel had to admit she wanted to go to La Rosa Negra but she already had plans with Malchior. She sighed, not that going on a date with Malchior was bad, actually her parents liked him and were overjoyed that she was going with him. See? Every parent liked him. She just couldn't believe he would ask her out, what did he see in her?

Then there was Garfield. She had to admit he was by what she saw a fun person and gentlemen and quite handsome but so was Malchior. Rachel wanted to see the dancing at La Rosa Negra but she couldn't just dump Malchior. With this in mind she entered the hotel towards her room to find a dress.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's not fair! How do you get to go to the country club and I can't?" Valerie exclaimed disbelievingly. Her attitude was already annoying Rachel.

"Because, Malchior asked me to go with him. Besides you're to young to go," she explained as she put a clip in her hair to hold her hair back. Now it rested in the middle of her hair holding strands from the sides together and her violet curls flowing down her back.

"I am not young!" she countered back crossing her arms.

"You're 15, I'm 18. This party is for adults."

"Yeah, but you don't know how to have fun! You're such a bore, I don't know what Malchior saw in you," Valerie said as she scoffed. Rachel had enough she turned around to face her sister.

"Valerie! I'm tired of you calling me a bore I had it! Maybe Malchior saw something good in me! At least I'm no rebel like you!" she shouted at Valerie making her eyes go wide. Rachel had never shouted at her like this she most of been really ticked off.

"I don't care if I'm a rebel, it's better than being boring!" she screamed than ran out of the room looking furious.

Rachel watched her leave and didn't regret anything. Valerie deserved what she got, she had been insulting her too much and she had enough of it already.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror turning to the side to examine the dress. She hated it; she looked like a square! That's when she saw Melinda one of the maids pass by.

"Melinda!" Rachel called after her making her stop in her tracks.

"Yes Miss Roth?" she walked up to Rachel ready to get her what she wanted.

"I have a question. Does this dress make me look like a square?" she questioned as she looked in the mirror.

"Is square good or bad?" She asked her Spanish accent thick.

"Really Bad."

"You look like a square," Melinda responded. Rachel sighed and let her shoulders fall. "Come with me, I have a nice dress that will fit you," she said then walked taking Rachel with her.

"Oh, I couldn't, really it's okay, I'll just go in this dress," Rachel tried to say but Melinda was already shoving the dress in her hands.

"No, you will wear this dress. You will look pretty in it. Trust me," Melinda had on a smile and Rachel smiled back. She looked at the red dress with ruffles at the bottom and gave in.

"Thank you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She saw the party that was held in the courtyard. Many teenagers and adults were there conversing and dancing to the music the singers sang. It defiantly wasn't Cuban music. Garfield's offer rang in her ear but soon left when her father spoke up.

"You'll have fun Rachel, Malchior is a charming young man and your mother and I approve greatly of him," Mr. Roth stated with a smile as he escorted his daughter to the table where Malchior sat. Rachel glanced down; in her mind she thought _'You only like him because he's the son of your boss …' _

"Rachel!" Malchior exclaimed once he saw her. He took in her red dress that hugged her curves but she had a black knitted sweater covering her shoulders most of her dress. "Wow, you look great!"

"Thank you," was the only thing Rachel could say. Her dad smiled and then extended his hand to shake Malchior's.

"Good evening Malchior, I trust you with my daughter, take care of her," he stated and Rachel's date only smiled.

"I promise, come Rachel. Goodbye Mr.Roth," he said his good bye. Her father nodded then left them alone. Rachel watched him leave feeling a little nervous.

"I'll get us drinks," Malchior announced then went off to get drinks. Rachel let out a sigh then slowly took off her sweater. She felt embarrassed to be revealing herself like this but she couldn't be in that sweater all night. She heard mummers and whispers from the people around her especially the girls. She couldn't blame them she was wearing a revealing dress and it was a Spanish style of dress fit for dancing and moving around a lot, not for ballroom dancing. But she felt like yelling in their face to shut the hell up! But she had to keep calm.

Malchior made his way to Rachel she had her back to him but when she turned he was shocked. Shocked but happy, her dress had thin straps that rested on her shoulder and the dress was very low by her chest area. He couldn't complain it was a good view.

Rachel saw him staring and was begin to have doubts with wearing this dress. "Malchior?"

"Beautiful Rachel!" he said then handed her the drink. Rachel smiled feeling a little better. "Let's dance," e held her hand entwining his fingers with her own. She could feel herself blush at this contact but she followed him and began to slowly dance with him. He put his hand on her hip and one held her hand up with his own. Rachel placed a hand on his shoulder and held his hand.

Malchior looked into her eyes deep almost entrancing her. He was sweet, kind, handsome. But, she didn't seem to feel that spark or knot in her stomach when she saw him. She liked him, but she didn't know if she liked him romantically. She pushed these thoughts out of her mind as he brought her closer to him.

Rachel could feel Malchior's hand going a little further down her hips. She parted from him immediately.

"Malchior, I'm sorry, but I don't want to dance right now," she said feeling bad but she couldn't let him touch her like that even if he was her dad's boss's son.

"…All right, let's talk to Natalie and her date then," Malchior suggested with a smile. Rachel nodded and followed him towards Natalie. She was still a little angry with her but she had to let it slide right now.

"Malchior! Rachel! Nice to see you!" Natalie exclaimed with a smile. Her blonde hair was pushed back by a headband and her dress was an emerald green color. Pearl earrings hung from her ears, white gloves covered her up to her elbow, and her slippers were a silver color as well. A pearl necklace was around her neck making her outfit stunning. Talk about accessories…

"Malchior, this is a great party as always," Natalie complimented. She then turned towards Rachel. "Rachel, you look…different," was all she could muster to say.

"Umm…thank you…" Rachel said in almost a question. She didn't know if it was a compliment or insult.

"This is Roy Harper by the way," Natalie introduced her date.

"Pleasure to meet you Malchior, Rachel," he shook Malchior's hand then kissed Rachel's hand. She could only wonder what Roy saw in Natalie, yeah she was pretty but her personality wasn't the best there was.

"So any plan's besides the party this evening, Rachel?" Natalie asked almost as if challenging her. Rachel was getting annoyed by her; okay she wanted to play, fine, she'll play along.

"Well, we don't ha—" Malchior tried to say but was interrupted.

"Actually we're going to La Rosa Negra," Rachel stated. Natalie looked at her with shock.

"We are?" Malchior asked surprised.

"La Rosa Negra? Why would you want to go there," Natalie said.

"It just so happens Malchior and I like the Cuban dances," Rachel countered seeing Natalie narrow her eyebrows at her.

"Really? Malchior never said that before," she said. Roy looked at the two girls with slight shock. These two didn't seem to like each other at all.

"Come on Malchior," Rachel pulled him away from Natalie and Roy going towards his car.

Roy watched Rachel leave checking her out as she walked. Natalie noticed and became jealous at once. "Roy! You're supposed to be with me!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah but it won't do you no harm if I check out another girl, calm down," he said coolly as he grinned watching Rachel go inside the car seeing her dress ride up a little exposing her legs.

"Calm down!" Natalie exclaimed in shock, her eyes held anger at his words. She gave a growl of fury then poured her drink all over Roy's head soaking his vibrant red hair and his expensive suit. Natalie walked away leaving him wet and alone.

"Great, now I have no one too--- hey! Georgia!" he followed a brunette. Men…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sweaty body's pressed together, hips grinded against each other, hands flung all over their bodies as they danced dirty. The whole club was filled with sensuality. The feeling coming off the dancers was blinding. Men pulling their partner close to their body as they danced feeling her thighs as they moved as one. Women tossing their hair and moving their hands up her partner's body to their cheek longing for kiss but then separating making them crave for more.

Rachel had never seen anything like it before. This was new to her and she found it interesting. She walked deeper inside settling down on a seat at the bar, Malchior by her side looking surprised at how close the bodies were.

"It's incredible how they feel the music…" Rachel said to Malchior who looked at the couples with shock feeling slightly disturbed. He felt he was watching them practically having sex with their clothes on.

"Oh, they're feeling it alright," he responded with a roll of the eyes.

Rachel smiled then her eye caught Garfield who was dancing with a beautiful Cuban girl. Gar smiled as the girl pushed herself against him and he let his hands go down her arms and danced dirty with her.

Gar pulled the girl up against him and let her bend over so her head flung back exposing her chest to him. He ran his hand from her neck to her chest then pulled her up and smiled. Suddenly he saw violet hair and stopped dancing at once. He said goodbye to the girl he was dancing with and made his way to Rachel.

"Hey, I didn't know you were going to be here!" he exclaimed with happiness and surprise.

"It was last minute," Rachel replied. "This is Malchior," she introduced him. Gar looked at him with a smile and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you,"

"Yeah…" was all Malchior could say eyeing him suspiciously.

"Can I dance with Rachel?" he asked Malchior who looked at him with alarm.

"You don't have to ask, I'll dance with you," Rachel stated taking Gar's hand. "Is it all right Malchior?" she saw him stay silent a moment before letting out a sigh in defeat.

"All right," Rachel smiled then let Gar pull her into the crowd. But when they arrived someone was already dancing in the middle of the dance floor taking everyone's attention.

"Richard and Kori," he said. "King and Queen of La Rosa Negra. When they dance the floor is theirs…" Gar informed Rachel who watched silently as the pair danced.

She could tell they were the King and Queen. The way they moved was enthralling. Their body's always found each other and danced against one another. Somehow they found a way to use the whole dance floor. Their hips showing no lie as they moved together. She would flip her hair and let him breath down her neck before turning her to face him as he took her face in his hand and leaving a gentle kiss on her full lips. His hands would move up to her hips. she held her dress pulling them up to her thighs. All this tension between them made great chemistry as they danced. The song finally ended and everyone clapped, Rachel and Gar included.

"Wow, I never they could dance so…" she couldn't find the right word.

"Cuban?" Gar offered with a smirk, he saw her smile.

"Cuban," she repeated.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Can you guess who Roy Harper is? (Speedy) (That's his real name too)**

**Much Love. Peace. Review!**

**RaventhePortal**


	3. Rules

**A/N: Thanks for reviews!**

**Rated T for- Sensuality and Language and some Violence**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or scenes from Dirty Dancing Havana Nights**

**Chapter 3. Rules**

"You know what also looks Cuban?" Gar asked now looking at her.

"What?" Rachel questioned looking back at him.

"You, never knew you would have something like that in your closet," he said slightly shocked that Rachel would have this dress in her closet. It certainly wasn't something her parents would let her have.

"Actually, I kind of borrowed it from someone…"

"Well, if you don't mind me saying, you look great," he said with a grin. He saw her smile and blush a little.

"Thanks," she replied, this was the second compliment she had tonight. It was new to her; she had never been complimented in her life. Well, besides the compliment of how smart she is, and what a good child she is. But she never had a compliment about how she looked. Somehow she appreciated Gar's compliment better than Malchior's.

A new song began to play and Gar smiled at Rachel before pulling her closer to him. She was nervous he could tell. He thought that this must be the first time she danced like this. He was right she didn't know how to dance, dirty dancing.

Gar moved with the music as well as Rachel moving closer now that it shocked Malchior who was fuming with jealousy. The rich boy was drinking a little two much for standards as he watched his girlfriend dance dirty with this poor boy.

"He's not even supposed to be with her!" he exclaimed to himself his words slurring a bit. "Another!" he ordered the young man who stood behind the bar serving drinks.

"Sir, I think you had enough already," the familiar voice of Victor said. Malchior turned to look at him in the eyes raging with anger.

"It's not your place to tell me what to do! Serve me a drink, now! Unless you want to get fired!" he threatened making Victor quickly fill his glass up and handing it to him.

Malchior downed the drink in what seemed like less than two seconds.

"You know, your girlfriend seems to be taking a liking to my friend over there," Victor said as he cleaned the table but held a grin when he saw Malchior's eyes go on fire.

"She's just being polite," he responded. Malchior looked back at Rachel and saw Gar beginning to let his hand run up her thigh and held her really close. He could see Rachel was enjoying the dance but when she felt Gar run his hand up her thigh she immediately separated from him. He smiled at this.

"Looks like your friend just ruined it," Malchior said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, I can't…" Rachel said quietly but enough for Gar to hear. She felt embarrassed to stop this dance that was supposed to be 'dirty'. But she wasn't the kind of girl that would let a man touch her without her at least knowing him better. And Gar, she didn't know him to well to let him touch her.

"It's okay, come on I want you to meet a friend of mine," he grabbed her hand and led her to the bar where Victor was serving more drinks to an already drunk Malchior.

"Gar!" the dark skinned young man exclaimed once he saw them.

"This is Rachel," he introduced her and she shook his hand. Malchior was disgusted that she would shake hands with these kinds of people.

"The Rachel?" Victor asked with a grin. Rachel looked confused she than looked back at Gar.

"The Rachel?" she asked too in wonder.

"Well, you are 'Rachel'," Gar stated now wanting to kill Victor for embarrassing him.

"Don't worry little lady. Nothing bad, he was talking to me before about how much he wanted to apologize to you. I swear he was going crazy!" Victor explained with a grin. Gar now really wanted to kill Victor he wanted to jump over the bar and began to choke him for embarrassing him like that. Rachel smiled after hearing this; suddenly she felt a hand grab her arm forcefully.

"Let's go," Malchior stated dragging her toward the exit. Silently Rachel followed then looked back at Gar and whispered goodbye.

Gar felt like he wanted to go after her but Victor stopped him. "Man, you can't just go and follow her. Remember you can't be around her anymore."

"Why not!" Gar couldn't help but exclaim.

"She's not our kind," Victor simply stated.

"Kind? That's stupid Victor. We're all the same and equal," Gar argued back.

"We're not the same or equal. She's rich, you're poor, she's from America and you're from here," Victor stated as he severed a drink to a couple that looked familiar.

"This is ridiculous!"

"Hey, it's not my rules it's theirs…"

"It seems to me you're growing attached to this Raven," a different voice said next to them causing them to turn but only to find Richard and Kori the King and Queen of La Rosa Negra.

"No, I just think these rules are pointless," Gar stated.

"Regardless what you may think, rules are rules and we must follow them no matter how much we dislike them," Kori said. She was a beautiful young woman with long red hair, tan skin, and emerald eyes. She had the right curves and could move on the dance floor so beautifully that she could make any man fall in love with her. But she already had someone, Richard to be exact.

"That's life," Richard added taking a sip from his drink. Suddenly a scream erupted from outside causing people to stop dancing. "Who screamed!" Richard questioned looking worried. He grabbed Kori's hand to make sure she was all right.

"…Rachel!" Gar exclaimed before running outside followed by Victor who was yelling for him to stop. Richard and Kori followed to see what all the commotion was about.

When Gar ran outside he could see Malchior forcefully kissing Rachel as she tried to push him away. The people outside walking didn't seem to mind or care but he did.

"Stop!" Rachel screamed trying to push him away but he had her pushed up against the wall. Suddenly she felt his body pull away shocking her before a woman's hands grabbed hers and pulled her away from the scene that was happening.

Malchior had a bloody nose after Gar had swung his fist at him. He stumbled to the ground but Gar wasn't finished with the bastard. He grabbed him by the collar and continued to punch his bloody face ignoring all gasp and shouts.

"Gar stop!" Victor shouted trying to pull him away from Malchior. Who suddenly shot up and landed a fist at Gar's jaw making him groan in pain.

Kori was trying to calm Rachel down Richard helping as well. They decided to let Kori take her inside the club not letting her see the fight even though she protested.

"Shit! Gar stop!" Victor shouted but Gar didn't hear, he continued to fight Malchior. Victor than pulled Gar away and Richard pulled Malchior away. Both young men trying to free themselves from their grasp.

"Let me go!" Malchior exclaimed with pure fury on his features; his lip was busted, pouring blood down his white shirt. "I said let me go you idiot!" He hollered at Richard who didn't seem to be affected by Malchior's words.

"Vic, let me go!" Gar shouted trying to pull from his grasp but Victor ignored him and pulled him into the club away from Malchior who was shouting curses.

They passed by people who were whispering about what had happened moments between the infamous Gar, and the rich Malchior.

"You'll regret this you little poor boy!" Everyone heard Malchior shout in the distance that was now forbidden to ever step foot in La Rosa Negra again.

"Ese bastardo lo sabrá!" Gar shouted in Spanish making Victor try to calm him down. (That bastard is going to get it!)

"Calmate Gar! olvídese de ese idiota. Rachel esta segura ahora, eso es lo que importa más." (Calm down Gar! forget about that idiot. Rachel is safe now, that's what matter's most.)

"Tienes razón… ¿Dónde está Rachel?" Gar asked. (You're right…where's Rachel?)

"Con Kori," (With Kori) Victor and Gar made their way to where Kori was who was talking with Rachel trying to make her forget what happened earlier.

"Rachel?" Gar asked making Rachel turn around; he could see that her eyes looked empty and expressionless. "Come on, I'll take you home," Gar offered holding out his hand. Rachel looked at him hesitant for a moment but when she saw the other's nod and with that approval she went with him. She knew Gar wouldn't hurt her like Malchior did. He wouldn't force a kiss from her.

Since Gar didn't have a car they walked but it wasn't all that bad. Rachel was quiet the whole time and Gar didn't know what to say besides I'm sorry. But she wouldn't want to hear that over and over again.

A cold breeze swept through the air making Rachel shiver. Gar took off his coat and placed it on her shoulders so that it would warm her. She was shocked for a moment but then thanked him.

"Thank you…" she said quietly as they walked on the sand taking the shortcut to the back entrance of the hotel.

"No problem…" They stopped at the back gate entrance. She took off the coat and handed it back to him. He stared at her and she stared back at him. There was a silence before he reached out and lifted the dress strap that had fallen so that it would rest on her shoulder. She felt his fingers brush her smooth skin and she tensed.

"Goodnight…" he said before turning away.

"Wait," she called out making Gar stop then turn around to face her.

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for saving me…" she said her violet eyes looking into his green eyes.

"You're welcome. Actually it was a pleasure to beat the crap out of that guy," he said with a small smile. He saw her try to hide a smile.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Maybe, maybe not…" He gave her one last smile before walking away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I love the last line; it's like his phrase. **

**Much Love. Peace. Review!**

**RaventhePortal**


	4. A Dance Competition?

**A/N: Thanks for reviews!**

**Rated T for- Sensuality and Language and some Violence**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or scenes from Dirty Dancing Havana Nights**

**Chapter 4. A Dance Competition?**

Rachel was walking by the pool in the early morning. She could still remember the night before; she closed her eyes trying to block bad memories away from her mind. Rachel thought about Gar and a smile graced her features. She wanted to see him today so she made way to go to the restaurant where he worked.

Suddenly a voice made her stop in her tracks and she turned to face the man she despised.

"Rachel, look, I'm sorry about yesterday night, I was drunk and I—" Malchior began to explain as he looked into her violet eyes but she looked away.

"Save it. I don't need you're excuses. I don't care if you were drunk or not…you hurt me…" Rachel said closing her eyes trying to hold in tears.

"I'm really sorry, please forgive me," he pleaded.

She turned away from him. "Don't talk to me, I never want to see you again," with that said she began to walk away from Malchior when suddenly he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.

"Rachel I—" he didn't get to finish because a hand had just slapped him across the face.

"Don't ever touch me!" Rachel shouted with tears flowing widely down her cheeks. "You betrayed me! You tried to take advantage of me! You hurt me!" she continued to accuse making him look down in shame.

"Rachel!" she heard a female voice shout. Rachel turned around to see her mother walking towards them with utter bewilderment on her features. "Rachel how dare you hurt Malchior! Apologize to him immediately!"

"Never," Rachel said before walking away briskly. Mrs. Roth was shocked at her daughter's behavior she never disobeyed her orders.

"Malchior, I am so sorry about Rachel's behavior. I don't know what had gotten into her lately…" Mrs. Roth said with embarrassment.

"_Gar's what's been happening lately…" _Malchior thought to himself. "It's all right Mrs. Roth, it doesn't matter,"

"Of course it matters! I assure you Rachel will be punished."

"No, that's not necessary," he tired to convince her but she merely shook her head.

"No, no, she needs to be disciplined. Well, I will see you later Malchior. Good bye,"

"Goodbye," he saw Mrs. Roth walk away and he let out an evil smile. _"You'll pay for this Rachel…Gar already paid his dues…"_ Malchior walked away leaving satisfied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gar? Gar! Gar are you here?" Rachel asked as she walked into the restaurant. No one was inside but other workers. Why wasn't Gar here?

"Gar—" she tried again but was interrupted.

"He's not here," a voice informed her. She turned to see Victor with a miserable expression on his face as he wiped the glasses clean.

"What? Why?" Rachel questioned.

"…He got fired…"

"What! He didn't even do anything wrong!" Rachel exclaimed clearly mad.

"He hurt Malchior…and he touched you…" Victor stated putting the glasses in the cabinets.

"Malchior…Malchior…he did this!" she shouted tears once again forming. "It's all my fault!" She hid her face behind her hands so Victor could not see her tears.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he found another job," Victor tried to assure her trying hard not to pat her back for fear of himself getting fired.

"Do you know where?" she asked now wiping away her tears.

"No, but I can take you to his house, I'm sure he won't mind," Victor said making Rachel hold a small amount of hope.

"Thank you!"

"Come one, try not to let anyone see you with me," he ran out of the restaurant and Rachel followed close behind. Victor climbed in his car, looked around, and then gave Rachel the okay to get in.

"Next stop, Gar's place,"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you Victor," Rachel said with a smile as she stepped out of the car. But in her hands she held something. She had taken it from inside his car. It wasn't stealing because Victor had let her.

"No problem tell him I said hi," he said. "And good look with the dance competition!" he gave her a smile before driving off.

Rachel took a deep breath then made her way to the small house. A gate was placed in front forbidding anyone from coming in.

"Gar?" she called out making a little girl walk towards the gate. She had black hair tied into a ponytail and a little dress on.

"Who are you?" she asked with a cute little voice.

"I'm Rachel, is Gar here?" she asked the little Cuban girl who frowned.

"No, he is not here, but I will call my grandmother to help you," she ran into the house and moments later she was pulling a woman to the gate.

"Who are you?" the woman questioned eyeing her suspiciously.

"I'm a friend of Gar, at the hotel," Rachel informed her.

"I did not know Gar had friends at the hotel…" the woman then called someone.

"Enrique!" she shouted

A young man with black hair and tan skin came out of the house looking confused.

"¿Qué sucede madre?" (What's wrong mother?)

"Esta chica busca Gar," she informed him. (This girl is looking for Gar.)

"¿Qué quiere ella?" he questioned. (What does she want?)

"Yo no sé. Pregúntela. Tengo que terminar ayudando María prepara para la escuela." (I don't know. Ask her. I need to finish helping Maria prepare for school.)

"Bien, yo le veré más tarde." (Well, I'll see you later.)

"Adiós hijo," (Goodbye son.) With that said she left back inside the house taking Maria along with her.

Rachel stood there, not really knowing what to say since she couldn't understand a word that they were saying. She saw Enrique look at her with a frown.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely, his Spanish accent present.

"…I wanted to see Gar," she said shocked at his attitude. She guessed first impressions didn't matter to their family; first Gar, then the woman, now Enrique.

"Well, obviously he's not here, now go," he turned around to leave but Rachel was persistent.

"No, I need to talk to him, I need to apologize,"

"For what? Getting him fired? Great job," he said angrily. Who did she think she was? This rich girl! She got his brother fired and she had the nerve to come to their house and ask to see him!

"I'm sorry, I told you! I need to speak to him," she argued back. "I'm not leaving until you take me to him!" she stated and crossed her arms glaring at him.

"Then you will wait here forever!"

"Fine, then," she stood still glaring at him and he glared back a silence between them. Minutes passed and she didn't move from her spot.

"You really need to see him?" Enrique asked his rudeness fading away.

Rachel's glare left and her violet eyes looked straight into his brown ones. "Yes…" Enrique sighed then walked to the gate and opened it. "Let's go then…"

They walked side by side in total silence until she spoke again.

"I really an sorry, if it wasn't for Malchior—"

"Ah, Malchior. My brother told me he doesn't like that guy," Enrique interrupted. He looked back at her. "He said, that man hurt you,"

"Yes he did, and Gar saved me," Rachel said with a sad smile.

"With a price to pay though…" he informed with a sigh. "Malchior got him fired…he's never been this depressed. To him getting a job is more important them going to school. He says he wants to help our family, after how we've helped him…"

Rachel looked at him confused. "What do you mean help?" she asked interested now.

"Well, Gar…he isn't my biological brother… actually he isn't related to any of us…"

"That explains the—"

"Blonde hair? Green eyes? Light Skin? Perfect English speaking skills?" he said in questions.

"Yes…why is his so different?" she asked with curious filled eyes.

"He was born here, his family too. But his ancestors lived in America. They had a rough life…my mother helped them and was good friends with his family. I remember when Gar and I would play outside and our parents would talk and be happy. Everything was perfect, though the Logan's were struggling with problems and we did our very best to help… but then…the tragic happened…" he trailed off looking down beginning to feel sorrow overcome him.

"What happened?" Rachel questioned wanting to know more about Gar's past.

"…Gar's parents were murdered. He was scared and crying, he had witnessed their deaths. Somehow he got away from the murders and ran to us knocking on our door begging us to help him. I could still remember the fear in his eyes … he was a mere child of four and he had seen to much for him to handle."

Rachel felt tears coming to her violet eyes. She never knew Gar's past was so…tragic…

"We adopted him into our family, gave him our last name. My mother loved him like he was her own son. We were now brothers. I knew he missed his parents because sometimes late at night he would cry himself to sleep and I did not know what to do to help him. Gar would have moments where he was silent and didn't want to eat. He was in a depressed state and we tried to make him smile. But it was difficult when every time we tired he would cry and remember his parents when they used to try to make him smile," he informed her, he could see Rachel's sympathetic expression. He continued to tell the story.

"Over time…he got passed his depressive state… he still feels grief but he has grown used to it and tries to make the best out of his life. That's why he learned to dance, he wanted to keep his mind off of his parents death and well…now he's a great dancer, and a lady's man at that," he said with a small smile. Rachel couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"He is a great dancer," she agreed.

"Too me he seems like a hero, you know?" he said. "He loves to rescue people, and he has, children from fires, neighbors from robbers, woman from men," he stated. "He's a good person, and for that I feel proud of him."

"Yes, he is, and that explains why he saved me from Malchior," she said with a small smile. Enrique smiled back then stopped.

"There's Gar," Rachel looked forward and indeed saw him.

She caught sight of Gar who was currently working on an old car obviously trying to fix it. He was concentrating really hard on fixing the car. He let out a sigh and wiped his brow of sweat. "This is impossible!" he shouted to himself angry then kicked the car.

"Watch it Gar, you just got the job. Don't want to be fired, do you?" a voice said behind him. Gar turned to see Enrique and…Rachel?

"Rachel?" he asked in surprise.

"I'll leave you too to talk, bye Rachel, Gar," he then walked away leaving the two alone.

"What are you doing here?" Gar questioned now leaning against the car and waiting for an answer.

"I needed to talk to you," Rachel said noticing his rude tone.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to talk to you…"

"Look, I know that you got fired and I really am sorry, it wasn't your fault and if there's any—" She was interrupted by a furious Gar. He threw the towel he had in his hand to the floor with force then looked back up at her.

"Fault? Of course it was my fault if you didn't need rescuing then maybe I could of kept my job!" he exclaimed.

"I didn't ask you to rescue me!" Rachel shot back getting an attitude too.

"Well I had too! I couldn't just let that guy forcefully kiss you!" he shouted back. "Now I'm stuck with this awful job! Working with old cars isn't exactly what I wanted!"

Rachel let out a forced angry sigh. "You're getting me so mad right now!"

"Well then why don't you leave if you hate me so much!"

"I never said I hated you!"

"Well you were thinking it!"

"You're so immature!"

"Leave then!"

"Fine! You want me to leave okay?" she walked up to Gar, now standing an inch from him. "Here," she forcefully shoved a piece of paper into his chest making him wince. "I thought that maybe this could help you, but obviously you're to angry to even think," she glared at him then turned on her heel and began to walk off.

Gar skimmed over the words on the piece of paper when two words caught his eyes. "Dance competition?" he said then looked up to see her stop then turn to face him.

"Yes, a dance competition," she said trying to keep her temper calm. "The prize for first place is 5,000 American dollars… I thought it would interest you…" she explained.

"That's a lot of money," he commented then looked back her. "Who would I dance with?" he questioned looking into her violet eyes.

"…With me…" she responded.

"With you?" he asked disbelievingly then laughed.

"I'm not that bad!" she exclaimed becoming infuriated. "You should be glad I want to help you!"

Gar sighed, and then smiled at Rachel. "All right, but I have much to teach you," he walked up to her and extended his hand. "Partners?" he asked. He saw her look at him for a moment before shaking his hand.

"Partners," she then smiled at him making something inside his chest flip causing him to become surprised but then he shrugged it off.

"I'll see you tomorrow night at the restaurant, to practice," he told her.

"But won't there be people there?"

"No, I still have the key to the door so we can sneak inside at night and practice."

"That sounds risking…"

"Come on, you know you want to," he said with a smirk.

"All right then, tomorrow night, I'll be waiting for you," she gave him a smile then turned away and left him alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Much Love. Peace. Review!**

**RaventhePortal**


	5. First Practice

**A/N: Sorry for long wait! Thanks for reviews!**

**Rated T for- Sensuality and Language and some Violence**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or scenes from Dirty Dancing Havana Nights**

**Chapter 5. First Pratice**

Rachel was sitting at the table for breakfast this morning. Slowly she ate her scrambled eggs and bread and occasionally taking sips of her tea. Her parents were sitting at the table as well and were quietly eating their own food. Her dad was reading the newspaper and took drinks of his coffee; her mom was eating her fruit and was smiling every time Rachel looked over at her. Valerie was unusually quiet, she was usually the loud one who gossiped and gossiped like there was no tomorrow. Now she sat there eating her scrabbled eggs sending Rachel looks that sent a chill down her spine. Suddenly she broke the silence.

"So, I was talking to Malchior yesterday…" Rachel looked up and saw Valerie eye her. "He told me some interesting things…"

"Really dear, what did that charming young man say?" Mrs. Roth asked. Rachel froze in her seat, where was Valerie getting at?

"He got into a fight with some poor boy in La Rosa Negra with Rachel."

"La Rosa Negra!" Mrs. Roth exclaimed. She looked at Rachel with a bewildered look. "You went to La Rosa Negra with Malchior!" she shrieked. Her dad finally looked up from his newspaper looking interested.

"I-I just wanted to see it…"

"You are not Cuban Rachel! You are forbidden to go to this-this- _place_!" she said with disgust.

"…Yes mother…" Rachel stared at Valerie with hatred who was smiling. She then got up and excused herself.

"Tell Melinda that the breakfast was lovely, good-bye," with that she left going who knows where.

At least she didn't say who the boy was… Gar… 

She felt herself smile and once she noticed she immediately went back to her emotionless expression. Did I just smile at the thought of Gar? She shook off this thought and excused herself as well.

"I need to go…"

"Don't go anywhere dangerous," her dad reminded her.

"Sure…" she left the hotel walking down to the restaurant in hopes to meet Victor there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Restaurant-**

"Hey Vic!" a girl exclaimed. Victor turned around to see his girlfriend.

"Karen! What are you doing here?" he questioned with a smile. The beautiful dark skinned girl just smiled.

"I wanted to see what you were up too…"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"Anything else?" he questioned grinning. She gave him a knowing look then bent over the counter and planted a kiss on his lips. Victor kissed her back enjoying this moment. Suddenly a clearing of the throat was heard and this caused the couple to separate, blushing as well.

"Who is she?" Karen questioned looking at the girl with violet hair.

"This is Rachel," Victor introduced her.

"You know her! Victor you better not be cheating on me!" Karen began to exclaim.

"No! No! Karen, she's just a friend! Besides she likes Gar!"

Rachel looked at him with shock. "I do not like Gar!"

"So she does like you!" Karen shouted with anger.

"No, Victor is just a friend, I've only known him for a couple of days anyway," Rachel explained calming Karen down.

"I'm sorry… it's just that…" Karen began but then trailed off. She then looked up at Victor. "Promise you won't leave me, like you did last time, for Jen (Jinx),"

"I promise I won't Karen, remember I love you," he smiled at her and soon they kissed again.

"I'll just go…" Rachel said but it didn't seem like she was heard. She then walked out of the restaurant towards the town but she couldn't help but smile that Victor had found happiness with someone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Car Repair Shop-**

"Gar," a voice called him. Gar was currently underneath a car working on it. He came up wiping sweat of his forehead and grease marks evident on his cheeks.

"Oh, hey, Enrique," he said with a smile.

"So… what did you and Rachel talk about?" he questioned as he leaned on the car. Gar smiled at the mention of her name.

"Well, she found a way for us to get money," he explained getting Enrique's attention.

"Really? How?"

"… You won't believe this…"

"What?"

"A dance competition."

"A dance competition?" Enrique was surprised. Was he saying that he and Rachel would compete in a dance competition? "You and Rachel?"

"Yeah, we're practicing tonight. I don't know why she would want to dance with me. She probably feels bad for me since I'm rotten poor."

"Oye, don't let yourself down. Rachel just wants to help you, and…" he trailed off. He wasn't sure if Gar would want to hear the rest. A grin know spread across his tan features.

"What are you grinning about?" Gar questioned eyeing him suspiciously.

"I think Rachel might have an interest in you."

"Rachel? No, she can't we're, just friends," Gar said trying to clear thing sup. Enrique sighed than patter his shoulder.

"Come on my brother, who knows more about love? You who has no girlfriend or me who is married and has a daughter?"

"…"

"Gar, I know you think that Rachel is out of your league… she is, but that never stops the heart," Enrique said sincerely. Gar looked at him with a glare.

"Thanks…"

"No problem, Now remember be a gentleman with her," he began to walk away. Then he suddenly stopped short and turned around to look at him. "And keep those hands to yourself!"

Gar threw his towel at his face. "Get out!" he said with a laugh. Enrique only smiled and continued to make his way to his car.

Gar shook his head a smile playing across his lips. He and Rachel? Ha, like that will ever happen. They were so different. She was rich; he was poor. Enough said. Besides why would she like someone like him? She only pitied him; well that's what he thought.

He sighed and leaned against the old car. Why should he even be thinking about this? They were only friends anyway.

"Just friends…" he whispered then went back to fixing the car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Night- 9:10 p.m.**

Rachel had put on a tight black shirt and a flowing skirt fit for dancing. Her violet was tied in a bun, nothing special of course, she was only going to practice dancing with Gar. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and cursed. She didn't like how she looked tonight. Why did it matter anyway, it wasn't like she was going to impress anyone…

With a sigh she turned back about and grabbed papers and a pencil. She was planning on writing the steps they did down. With one more look around her room she made her way to her window and stepped out into her balcony. No one was outside, perfect. With that she went back into her room and stepped out into the hallway. Quietly she tiptoed down the hall but it seemed impossible for she was wearing heels.

She was close to the door, when suddenly footsteps echoed down the dark hall. She made a dash for it and ran out. Quickly she ran down the stairs ignoring the looks from other people that stayed at the hotel. She reached the lobby and made her way into the restaurant.

Now facing the restaurant door. She knocked on the door and waited patiently. Then the door opened too reveal a handsome blonde boy with green eyes.

"Rachel! You made it!" he said happily.

"You are so lucky I didn't get caught," she went past him into the restaurant and heard the door close behind them. "Okay let's just start this, I don't have enough time."

"My, aren't we anxious. You must really want to dance with me," he said with a grin. She rolled her eyes but smiled all the while.

"Of course Gar, I so desperately want to dance with you," she said jokingly. "You have such a big ego," he only laughed at this.

Gar then realized what she was wearing. "Hmm, you like black don't you?"

"You think I enjoy wearing those sundresses? I only wear them in front of my parents but when by myself dark colors are what I wear."

"Well, you look great," he said truthfully.

"Thanks, now let's get started. I brought paper to write down the steps and—"

"Write down? Rachel, you have to feel the music not coordinate it!" he exclaimed looking at her disbelievingly.

"But, this is the only way to remember," she said.

"Ay, bueno, Rachel, first try just dancing okay?"

"… All right…" she said with a sigh and then saw him turn on the music. The restaurant was now filled with Cuban music.

"Okay this is the basics, since you don't know," he said. Rachel glared at him. "Move your hips, like this," he demonstrated moving his own hips. He was wearing a loose white shirt and black pants his hips moving so that Rachel could watch. She couldn't help but blush. She was embarrassed to move her hips so… so… dirty and sensual.

"I don't know…"

"… You can back out if you want…" he said with a frown. "I mean, I perfectly understand if you don't want to dance with me…"

"No, I want to help you," he smiled at his.

"Okay, now slowly move your hips," she stood still for a moment. Then slowly she began to move her hips awkwardly.

"Come on Rachel like a circle," he said trying not to laugh. Rachel kept moving her hips her hands placed on her hips guiding them around.

"A circle… come on, a circle… that's a box!" he exclaimed with a laugh. Rachel stopped right there.

"I quit!" she began to storm out but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"I'll show you then, don't be scared okay?"

"I'm not scared," she said with slight irritation.

"All right," Gar walked forward to her now in front of her. He carefully placed his hands on her hips feeling the smooth skin beneath his fingers. A shock spread throughout Rachel's body at this sudden touch. She didn't like it, but she didn't hate it either…

Slowly he began to move her hips around finally going in the right beat to the music and in a circle. Rachel couldn't help but blush but it was actually working no longer were her hips moving in a box but a circle instead. She was staring into his green eyes for a moment and she was entranced but then suddenly she felt his hands make their way down her hips to her thighs. That's when it went to far with her.

She immediately moved away from him. "Do you have to be such a guy!" she asked angry. He only laughed.

"Okay, I'll be the girl," He began to move his chest and hips like a girl would, earning him a small smile from Rachel which she so desperately tried to hide.

"I'm sorry Gar, I'm just not very comfortable like this," she explained looking away embarrassed.

"It's all right, what else do we have to learn?"

"Ballroom dancing."

"Ballroom dancing?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, you have to mix dirty dancing with ballroom dancing for the competition," she bit her lip; she had totally forgotten to tell him.

"Now you tell me!" he exclaimed his eyes wide in shock. "I don't know how to ballroom dance!"

"I can teach you," Rachel said making him look at her.

"… Well, okay then, I teach you dirty dancing."

"And I teach you ballroom dancing."

"Okay, Rachel turn around," he instructed.

"What?" she looked at him questioningly. He sighed, there was much to teach this girl.

"We are going to dance again, now I will put my hands on your hips again."

"And why do I have to turn around?"

"I have to be behind you," he explained he could see the hesitant look from her. "Don't worry I won't do anything too uncomfortable."

"Too uncomfortable?" she asked eyeing him.

"This is dirty dancing Rachel, I promise I won't do anything drastic, not until much later," he said making her sigh then nod. She turned her body around so her back faced him and she waited.

He went forth and placed his hands on her hips again and he could feel her tense up. He was pretty sure that she had never been touched, at least not like this. He suddenly felt bad and decided to stop. He pulled away making her look confused but she didn't argue.

"How about you teach me ballroom dancing first?" he asked. She nodded quietly and stood in front of him.

"Okay, first of all, like any other dance you have to put one hand on my hip," she instructed and he did what he was told. He could feel she was a little uncomfortable but at least she was leading them. "Okay, now, take my hand," her hand was in the air and she then felt his fingers entwine with her own. "And now… I put my hand on your shoulder…" she did so. They stood still for a moment only breathing was heard before Rachel spoke again. "And, we dance."

"How?" he questioned.

"It's kind of like dirty dancing, you know how you move your feet and when you dance?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's like that. Only you don't move your legs so much or your hips. Remember this is not salsa this is ballroom dancing."

"Okay, so I go like this?" he asked. Gar walked forward in a step then back taking Rachel with him.

"Good, now try doing that with me going around the room," Gar nodded and then they both began to dance in a circle he smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. Suddenly he brought her out and only had a hold of her hand then brought her back in with a spin. Her hand landed on his chest, she could feel his heart beating quickly from all the dancing. Her body was pressed against his and she felt like she was frozen. It seemed that Gar recovered first and untangled himself from her. Then separated from her and cleared his throat.

"Uhh, sorry about that…" he apologized.

"It's alright," she said letting out a breath. "Anyway, you did good. If you can keep this up I'm sure we'll have a pretty good chance at the dance competition."

"Really? Thanks, you did pretty yourself. So… we have to mix dirty dancing and ballroom dancing?"

"Yes. I know it seems difficult, but we'll just have to practice a lot," Rachel explained. Gar smiled.

"Yeah, so, I'll see you tomorrow? For more practice," he asked.

"I'll be there. Just don't tell anyone about this yet…"

Gar flushed, actually he already told someone. "Well…" 

"You told someone!" she heard herself exclaim.

"Only my brother!" he said back.

"Enrique?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well, I trust him, what did he say?" she asked.

"He was okay with it. He's glad you're helping me," Gar explained with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Tell him that I appreciate the fact that he accepts me helping you," she told him.

"Sure, I'll tell him. So tomorrow?" he asked once again to make sure.

"Yeah tomorrow," she smiled at him and he suddenly felt his heart tighten at that smile. He shook his head and let out a sigh. "What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Oh, uh, nothing, well, I have to go and take care of Maria and her little brother. Remember tomorrow night, same time, same place."

"It's a date," Rachel just realized what she said and blushed. "I mean—"

Gar laughed softly then smiled. "I understand."

"Good night Gar," she said then turned around and walked out of the restaurant with a small smile.

"Good night Rachel…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Story is currently being edited.**

**Much Love. Peace. Review!**

**RaventhePortal**


	6. Closer

**A/N: Thanks for reviews! And sorry for the long wait. I've been doing other stuff. The story won't be _exactly_ like the movie. I wanted to add some of my own drama. But it will still have elements of the movie. I just wanted Rachel and Gar to get closer since the dance competition is near.**

**Rated T for- Sensuality and Language and some Violence**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans **

**Chapter 6. Closer**

**2 weeks Later-**

Rachel was sitting in class once again, tapping her pencil on her desk as boredom filled her. She wanted so desperately to have the class end so she could talk to Gar. She couldn't help but let out a small smile at the thought of him, but when this registered her mind the smile left her face replaced by surprise.

"Rachel?" a voice called to her.

She looked up to see the professor looking down at her disappointedly. "Yes…"

"Have you been paying any attention?" he questioned. Rachel was silent for a moment before opening her mouth.

"Yes."

"What did I say then?" he asked her. Now all her classmates were staring at her as if waiting for her to screw up so they could have a good laugh.

Her mind went blank; actually she wasn't even paying attention to what he had said at all. She was more focused on meeting Gar tonight and completely forgot to take any notes. Great time for humiliation…

"I don't know…" the class then erupted with laughter. Rachel could only glare hatefully at them.

"Not much of a teachers pet anymore…" she heard someone whisper.

"Rachel, I need you to pay attention in class. I'm not going to waste my time here."

"Okay, I'm sorry," she apologized and then saw him nod and go back to teaching. This was going to be a long day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No! Why does this have to happen again!" she shouted angrily. Rachel had missed the bus again and now had no ride to take her home. "Great I have to walk about 5 miles now…"

With that she began to walk to the hotel. "The only thing that can save me now is if someone I knew magically appeared with a car."

**Beep Beep!**

Rachel looked to the side and saw no one other then Malchior in his expensive car.

"Rachel!" he said getting out of the car.

"Malchior…" she replied looking back at him.

"Seems like you need a ride," he offered with a smile. Rachel looked at him like he was crazy.

"You think I would get in a car with you after what you—"

"Don't!" he looked around with fear. He didn't want his reputation ruined. "Look, I told you I was drunk… and I'm really sorry, really I am. Let me make it up to you."

Rachel eyed him suspiciously. She didn't forget what happened last time she was alone with him. He had forcefully kissed her, who knew what else he would of done if Gar hadn't come.

"Please… Rachel…" he said with sorrow filled eyes.

She looked into his icy blue eyes and saw honesty. Maybe…she could trust him this one time…

She sighed. "All right…" she needed a ride anyway.

Malchior's eyes lit up at this, he opened the door for her and helped her in. "Where to?"

She stared straight ahead "The hotel."

Silence filled the car as he drove; she held some fear in her heart. She then felt eyes on her when they stopped at the hotel entrance.

"Rachel," he began causing her to look at him quietly. "I really am sorry for what I did, it wasn't a gentleman thing to do. I was drunk that night, well… because you were with Gar, and I couldn't help but feel jealousy."

Rachel's eyes widened. "Wait, you were jealous?"

"…I admit it I was. Rachel you're a beautiful girl and I really like you. But to see a boy like him take your attention got me angry. I couldn't help but drink…"

"Malchior, drinking isn't a way to help your problems…"

"It just worsens them…" he looked into her violet eyes while she looked back into his blue ones. "Please Rachel, I want you to forgive me. I swear I won't do that again, please forgive me."

Rachel bit her bottom lip as she saw him practically beg for her forgiveness. She couldn't help but remember how hurt she felt. Her first kiss was a forced one, and that would stay in her memory forever. But here he was willing to change and saying sorry. She let out a small sigh.

"I… forgive you…" part of her regretted this but the other part didn't.

"Thank you," Malchior gave her a small smile then slowly held her hand making her feel a little uncomfortable.

"I have to go…" Rachel said then opened the car door leaving a disappointed Malchior who let out a sigh.

"Bye Rachel," she nodded at him then made her way to the front doors. As soon as she left Malchior let a malicious grin spread on his face. "You're easy to fool Rachel… you're easy to fool…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel was now in her room reading a book when suddenly the door sprung open. She looked up with surprise to see Valerie fuming with anger. She stomped up to Rachel fist balled and a scowl on her features.

"You always get everything I want!" she shouted staring furiously at her.

Rachel looked at her with confusion. "What?"

"How can you, miss bookworm, get Malchior?"

"…I'm not with him anymore so leave me alone!" she got up from her bed and walked across to where her dresser was and sat down on the chair. Valerie followed her and now Rachel could see her sister in the mirror.

"Not with him anymore? Are you insane!"

"I have my reasons, now leave, I need to work on my homework."

That's when Valerie realized that Rachel didn't know… a smirk crossed her lips. This she could use to her advantage. "You know what Rachel, I'm sorry, my mistake, bye," and with that she left the room leaving a confused Rachel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rachel was rummaging through her closet to find some fitting clothes for her next practice with Gar. She couldn't help but admit that she was excited and anticipating the next lesson. At the end she ended up picking a dark blue shirt and a pair of tight black pants that reached a little over her knees. She looked in the mirror.

She never really looked at her figure; she had to admit she had the right curves. But they were always hidden behind those dresses her mother made her wear.

She let her hair down instead of tying it in a bun, watching it fall mid back, for the first time she actually wanted to look a least acceptable. She put on heels and then stepped out onto the balcony. For a moment she stayed quiet and took in the night sky. It was so beautiful, the full moon was out and a few stars shown brightly in the sky.

"Not even the moon can match your incredible beauty," a voice said out of the blue. She was almost scared to death by the sudden voice. She looked to her left and saw none other then Malchior.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, not caring if he complimented her.

"Can't I pass by for a visit?"

"No, how did you get here? Does my mother know? Because if she doesn't then I'll—"

"She knows, but I want to talk about _us_…" he saw her raise an eyebrow at this statement.

"What do you mean _us_? There is no us."

"Rachel don't you know?"

"No."

Malchior grinned then came close to her and whispered in her ear. "You're soon to be… Mrs. Montgomery…" he left a kiss on her cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What! No I will not marry you!"

"That's too bad, you're parents and my parents arranged it all themselves."

"What, no they didn't! And let go of me!" she shouted at him. Rachel tried to push him away but he was too strong for her. She struggled against him but couldn't escape he had her pinned to the wall and she could do nothing to stop it.

Her heart was beating a mile a minute, she feared of what was to come. She saw his face come closer to hers and her eyes widened. "No, please Malchior, let me go," she pleaded knowing that shouting wouldn't help her.

"Rachel, I've tried doing this the easy way, and you didn't want it. Now you're going to get it the hard way," his lips crashed onto hers. His hands still had her arms pinned onto the wall. Rachel was trying with all her might to pull away from him. But every time she tried Malchior would tighten his fingers on her wrist, bruising them and causing her pain and weakness.

She thought of Gar… tears began to roll down her cheeks. He wasn't going to save her again… her night in shining armor was waiting for her somewhere else. What would he think if he saw her like this with Malchior? Would he save her?

She didn't want to be tainted by Malchior; she hoped he wouldn't hurt her anymore. She thought of Gar… the only person that made her smile and laugh, maybe if she thought of him she wouldn't feel anything.

Rachel felt Malchior pull away and stare at her with a grinning face. "Expect more when we're married," he stole one more kiss from her lips before letting her go. She fumed with anger and was about to slap him when he caught her wrist. Her eyes widened.

"You will respect me Rachel, I'm your fiancé," he stated.

"How can I have respect for you if you don't respect me!" she shouted.

"Be careful Rachel…" he warned. "Because now you're mine, and I can do whatever I want with you… whether you like it… or not," he grinned malicious then turned away from her. "If you tell anyone about this, you'll be sure that poor boy is dead."

Rachel froze in spot when she heard him say those last words. She didn't want any harm done to Gar. He was a boy so full of life and always looking forward to the future. He was her friend, her only true friend.

She heard his footsteps as he left her room, the door slammed shut. She walked to her bed and dropped her body onto it hiding her face into the pillows not wanting to show anyone her tears.

She should have never accepted the date. She should have never talked to him, smiled at him, or given him a reason to like her. He was a conniving man, a lair; he only cared about him and his selfish reasons. Damn the day she meet him…

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder causing her jump and shout. "Don't touch me!" her eyes widened when she looked up to see green eyes instead if icy blue.

"Rachel?" when he had seen her face full of tears he knew something was wrong.

"Oh, it's you Gar, how did you get here?"

"Through the balcony," he answered. She looked away but then felt his fingers wipe away her tears.

"Rachel what happened?" he asked her his tone serious. "Why didn't you come to practice?"

"Something came up."

"What? What could possibly be more important then our lessons?"

She looked away. "… I'm getting married… to Malchior…"

She felt his fingers immediately pull away. When she looked up she saw that he had his back to her. He was quiet and all he did was stare at the floor.

"Is that why you didn't come to practice…" his voice was low and distant. She nodded.

"Look, I'm sorry—"

"I don't want your apology, after all it wasn't your fault. You want to get married to him and obviously I was mistaken when I thought our time, together, _meant _something."

"What? No, what are talking about? It did mean something, and it still does."

"I don't think you understand what I mean Rachel," he finally looked up at her. "It's not only friendship."

Rachel was quiet as she processed these words. What was he trying to say?

"I was stupid to think I had a chance…" he saw her stay silent. "But of course, _your type_ always goes for his type," his voice had gone icy at the last words.

"What the hell do you mean _your type_?" her voice had risen in volume now.

"You know, I always thought you were different Rachel… I guess I was wrong; you're just like each and every other girl. Money, looks, power, that's what you want don't you?"

"Gar, you have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Then tell me Rachel! What _do_ you want! What the hell do you want me to do to get you to notice me!"

"I do notice you!"

"Obviously you don't! you're getting married for crying out loud!"

"Do you think I made this choice myself? It's an arranged marriage, Gar!"

"What?"

"You heard me! I don't want to marry Malchior. It's forced, everything's forced!" she tried to hold in her tears. "What you said isn't true. I'm still different, I'm not like the rest…" she stood up and heading for the balcony. She saw him follow her.

"I'm sorry, for all that I said…"

She was silent.

"And you are different."

A small smile crossed her lips. "I've learned to accept being different… I mean violet hair and eyes?"

Gar chuckled. "Yeah, well my ears are more pointed then usual," she laughed at this.

"But I'm not just different on the outside, I'm different on the inside as well."

Gar smiled. "And that's what I like about you," Rachel felt her cheeks heat up. "You're not like the rest, you have your own views, your own personality, you stand by what you believe in." he got close to her and slowly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He grinned, "And I find violet hair _very_ sexy," Rachel laughed at this.

"And I find pointed ears _very_ attractive," he laughed as well.

"I have an idea."

"Hmm?"

"Why don't we practice here? I mean you missed the last one, why don't we make it up here?"

"Well… I guess it's all right."

Rachel walked to her record player and set it to start. The music that played wasn't fast or Latin flavored; on the contrary, it was soft and slow set for ballroom dancing. She saw him reach out his hand and she took it.

The curtains blew apart from the cool ocean breeze as Gar led her to the balcony. The moonlight lit up her features and Gar couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked. He felt her hand on his shoulder while his hand rested on her waist. Her other hand was held in his and together they moved slowly almost as if not wanting to break the moment.

She stared into his green eyes so full of life. She couldn't believe that at first she found him rather annoying, but when he got her to smile she knew that he was the real deal. He was her friend, a close friend. They learned about each other and grew closer by each passing day. Slowly her fear of physical touch had begun to fade away with his help. It was he who had changed her; it was he who taught her to open up…

She smiled up at him and slowly her hand that rested on his shoulder began to inch up to his neck. He brought her closer to him as he looked into her violet eyes that seemed to reflect the moon in stars.

Slowly he leaned in and rested his cheek against hers. He very much wanted to kiss her and hold her tightly in his arms. But she was engaged; she was off limits. The music had ended, and they stood still in that same position. He could hear her breathing and her heartbeat against his chest.

He was starting to harbor feelings for Rachel, but will he ever have a chance with her?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Malchior isn't that messed up. He only kissed her. Anyway, Gar and Rachel are finally getting closer and with this arranged marriage there will be more moments between them. Thanks to everyone who waited for the next chapter. I hope you like it; lately I've been disappointing a lot of people…

**Much Love. Peace. Review!**

**RaventhePortal**


End file.
